The domestication of animals (hereinafter referred to as “pets,” such as, for example, but not limited to, dogs and cats) has presented many challenges for pet owners. It is well known that dogs need to be fed and walked regularly, while cats can be hard to follow. Ensuring, however, that a pet is timely fed, walked, and monitored can be difficult with a pet owner's busy, out-of-home schedule. Conventional technology has provided some advancements to assist pet owners.
For example, using conventional technology that monitor a pet's location, pet owners may receive alerts when their pet has left a predetermined area or perimeter. Moreover, conventional technology has been integrated with pet doors to automatically unlock upon detection of a device, which may be attached to a pet collar, in proximity thereto. In this way, the pet may freely roam to-and-from the home while the pet door is maintained in a preset, locked position.
Although these advancements do assist pet owners in various ways, conventional technology fails to address the problems solved by the present disclosure.